Onigirly
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Disentuh cewek? Pingsan. Dipeluk cewek? Pingsan. Dicium cewek? Mati tuh kayaknya! Itulah takdir Uchiha. "Kutukan?" AU, SasuHina
1. Kutukan

**Onigirly**

by

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** SasuxHina

**Rated:** T for 'Tobat' mungkin bakalan turun jadi K+ atau malah K. Ahihihihihi...

**Warning:** AU, entah kenapa Konoha jadi punya sawah, Sasuke diem-diem tapi OoC juga! Absurd abis, gaje puoool!

**Summary:** Disentuh cewek? Pingsan. Dipeluk cewek? Pingsan. Dicium cewek? Mati tuh kayaknya! Itulah takdir Uchiha. "Kutukan? Tapi Sasuke puteraku itu terlahir untuk gadis-gadis Konoha, Ki Orochimaru!"

* * *

.

.

Fugaku mengehela nafas berat. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Semakin menajamkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Ayah?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Fugaku semakin sulit bernafas. Kali ini tanggung jawab sepenuhnya ada di tangannya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

Memang karena sebuah keteledoran di masa lalu, Sasuke lah yang harus menanggung akibatnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tujuh belas tahun silam, lahirlah Uchiha junior kedua di tengah-tengah keluarga pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto. Anak laki-laki sehat dan tampan. Fugaku menatap tidak percaya pada puteranya yang diberi nama Sasuke ini. Ternyata gen bawaannya bisa menghasilkan bayi tampan ini, sama halnya ketika Mikoto melahirkan anak pertama mereka, Itachi.

Seperti dalam tradisi keluarga Uchiha, setiap bayi yang lahir, pihak keluarga pasti mengadakan pesta selamatan dan siraman rohani oleh Dai kondang Hidan yang akan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata dan mendoakan*fuah*untuk si kecil.

Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar!

"Bagus ya~ aku gak diundang pada pesta ini!" sebuah suara menyebalkan yang berasal dari Ki Orochimaru, kuncen gunung Hokage, mengagetkan semua tamu-tamu yang sedang dalam masa sukacita ini.

Fugaku menutup mulutnya. Dia lupa! Satu orang yang WAJIB diikutsertakan ke dalam kategori 'Tamu yang harus diundang, kalau tidak diundang bisa bikin repot!' adalah Ki Orochimaru.

"Maafkan saya, Ki! Saya benar-benar lupa!" sesal Fugaku.

Pemilik rambut panjang bak iklan shampo yang masih hitam memukai walaupun usianya hampir kepala enam ini hanya membuang muka saja.

"Cuih! Apa dengan minta maaf bisa mengubah suasana hatiku yang sedang kesal karena tidak kebagian makanan ini, HAH?" teriaknya geram.

Fugaku sekuat tenaga menahan untuk tidak sweatdrop. Jadi karena makanan.

"I-ini…Ki Orochimaru. Ambil saja semuanya!" Mikoto mengambil nampan besar berisi makanan dan mengulurkannya pada Orochimaru. Tapi Orochimaru langsung menepisnya dengan dramatis.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak bisa melupakan dendam makanan ini. Karena itu aku akan mengutuk puteramu itu sebagai balasan sakit hatiku ini!" teriak Orochimaru sambil menunjuk bayi laki-laki yang ada di gendongan Mikoto, Sasuke.

Semua tamu-tamu langsung terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku akan membuat anakmu mati muda! Menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, dia akan pingsan setiap kali ada perempuan yang menyentuhnya dan mati bila ada perempuan yang menciumnya! Uwehehehe…" teriaknya sambil tertawa antagonis.

"A-apa! Itu kutukan yang sangat nista sekali!" Itachi kecil mulai menyuarakan diri. Menentang keras kutukan ini.

"Jangan banyak cingcong lo, cing!"

Fugaku mulai bergetar dan berteriak-teriak histeris. "Tapi Sasuke puteraku itu terlahir untuk gadis-gadis Konoha, Ki Orochimaru!"

Ki Orochimaru berkacak pinggang. "Protes mulu!" decaknya.

"Bagaimana menghilangkan kutukannya?" tanya Itachi kecil. Heran, si Itachi kok bisa ngerti gitu sama pokok permasalahan yang bahkan Fugaku yang notabenenya orang dewasa saja kurang begitu paham soal ini. Rasanya seperti tidak logis saja.

"Gampang. Wanita yang menyentuh anakmu, tapi anakmu itu tidak pingsan, itulah jodoh anakmu!" serunya.

"Bagaimana menemukannya?" gumam Fugaku.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri tujuh belas tahun lagi! Yu' ya' yu!" Ki Orochimaru langsung menghilang ditelan asap putih setelah sebelumnya membawa serta nampan berisi makanan yang ditepisnya barusan.

**End of Flasback**

* * *

Tentu saja dengan sedikit kata-kata yang ditambah-tambahkan, Fugaku bisa meyakinkan Sasuke kalau kutukan itu bukanlah kesalahan siapa-siapa. Dia memang tidak ingin dibenci oleh anaknya ini.

Ki Orochimaru itu tahu sekali apa yang ditakutkan oleh Fugaku. Mikoto telah lama wafat dan meninggalkan beban keluarga seberat ini seorang diri padanya yang sudah renta ini. Itachi, jelas tidak bisa dipergunakan saat ini. Dan hidup di kota itu memang mengerikan. Anak-anak gadis di sini memang terkenal keagresifannya. Fugaku sudah mendengarnya dari semenjak Sasuke memasuki usia TK dimana banyak anak-anak perempuan yang menyentuhnya. Waktu itu sih gak apa-apa. Tapi sekarang sudah tujuh belas tahun nih!

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Kutukan itu ia dengar dari Ayahnya.

Efeknya mulai terasa saat usia Sasuke genap tujuh belas tahun pada 23 juli lalu. Bertepatan pada hari itu, Sasuke selalu pingsan bila disentuh oleh anak perempuan. Padahal biasanya tidak pernah begitu.

Saat disentuh perempuan, tiba-tiba saja kepala Sasuke terasa pening bukan main, kakinya mulai kram, ingin muntah darah dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya terlihat kabur.

Kenapa semua kabur? Karena saat ini sedang terjadi kebakaran!

Hal ini dikemukakan secara langsung oleh Haruno Sakura-saksi mata-yang mengaku baru saja menyentuh jari telunjuk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke langsung pingsan di tempat. Berbeda lagi dari pengakuan Yamanaka Ino yang merasa hanya menyentuh lengan Sasuke, kemudian dikejutkan dengan robohnya Sasuke dari tempat duduknya. Dan kita kembali dibingungkan oleh pengakuan Karin yang bilang kalau dia baru akan menyentuh pipi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah pingsan duluan. Padahal baru kepegang poninya doang!

Dan inilah laki-laki yang terbuang karena kutukan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Ransel hitam besar setia di gendongannya. Matanya sekali-kali melirik ke secarik kertas yang dipegangnya, alamat Kakek Madara.

Menurut pemikiran Fugaku yang dilandasi dari beberapa pendapat yang dikemukakan oleh teman-temannya, Sasuke lebih aman tinggal di desa daripada di kota, tinggal bersama Kakek kandung Sasuke. Karena sampai saat ini, Fugaku belum siap mental untuk kehilangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melewati jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan suatu desa di tempat itu. Semakin dipercepat saja langkah kakinya. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.06. Sudah mulai siang, tapi tidak terasa panas sama sekali. Padahal cuaca sedang tidak mendung.

"Aduh, Ujang. Kasep-kasep teuing!" sapa seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang berjongkok untuk menanam padi saat Sasuke melewat ke sawah.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Mengingat dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh ibu-ibu barusan. Tapi kata Ayahnya, 'kasep' itu berarti ganteng atau tampan. Jadi ibu-ibu barusan bilang dia tampan? Ah, biasa aja!

Kali ini Sasuke harus melewati jembatan yang lumayan panjang yang terbuat dari bambu. Di bawahnya sungai berair jernih mengalir dengan derasnya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang hilir mudik mengangkut barang dan hasil panennya ke seberang jembatan.

Tak lama akhirnya Sasuke tiba di jalan besar juga. Jalanan beraspal yang tidak terlalu besar. Berbeda dari kota dengan mobil-mobil besarnya, jalanan ini hanya dilewati pengendara sepeda [roda tiga] dan satu dua mobil pickup.

"Sasuke?"

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang dari depan yang berlari ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Dia membetulkan letak ranselnya. Saat semakin dekat saja, barulah Sasuke mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Kakek? Kakek!" Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ikut menyamai langkah sosok tersebut.

"Beneran ini Sasuke?" tanya sosok yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Madara ini dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di masing-masing pundak Sasuke, mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Beneran lah~ masa ini halusinasi?" ujar Sasuke.

Kakek Madara menuntun Sasuke berjalan dengan tangannya yang merangkul pundak Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya. Cucu yang dulunya masih setinggi lututnya ini sekarang sudah tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan…semakin tampan seperti dirinya. Dan banyak lagi hal-hal yang seperti dirinya yang disandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa gak bilang-bilang mau ke sini sekarang? Kalau bilang, Kakek jemput di perapatan," ujarnya sambil berjalan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Untung kau tidak tersesat!" lanjutnya lagi sampai keduanya memasuki halaman sebuah rumah. Rumah Kakek Madara. Memangnya siapa lagi orang di desa ini yang mengecat tembok rumahnya dengan motif uchiwa selain dari keluarga Uchiha?

Sasuke dan Kakek Madara menyamankan diri duduk di kursi di teras rumah. Kicauan burung peliharaan di sangkar rumah ini, membuat rasa lelah Sasuke akibat berjalan jauh semakin berkurang. Pemuda yang punya rambut semodel Noctis Lucis Caelum itu memejamkan matanya sejenak saat angin sejuk menerpa wajah dan menggoyangkan sedikit helaian rambut hitamnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau jadi sering pingsan?" berkat pertanyaan itu, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Menatap ke arah kakeknya yang memasang tampang serius. Kakek Madara adalah salah satu orang yang tahu kutukan itu.

"Umm…" Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping. Kembali ia menutup matanya.

Kakek Madara merengut lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke. "Jangan tidur di sini. Masuk ke rumah!" perintahnya.

* * *

Kakek Madara dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kades ke rumahnya. Biasalah, kalau ada tamu atau sanak keluarga dari luar desa, kita wajib melapor 10x24 jam. Dan berita kedatangan Sasuke sebagi cucu dari Uchiha Madara sudah tercium sampai ke pelosok desa. Udah kayak bangke aja si Sasuke!

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Nak Sasuke?" seru Kades bermarga Hyuuga itu saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari dalam rumah. Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang baru saja akan menguap itu. kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kakek Madara dan Kades yang sedang duduk-duduk tersebut.

"Nah, Sas! Perkenalkan, ini Hiashi-san, Kepala Desa di sini," kata Kakek Madara memperkenalkan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjabat uluran tangan dari Hiashi.

"Yah, mungkin hanya itu saja. Kalau begitu, saya permisi pamit dulu," Hiashi bangkit dari kursi yang diikuti juga oleh Kakek Madara.

"Loh, buru-buru sekali?"

Hiashi tertawa renyah. "Itu, mau melihat-lihat dulu yang lagi kerja di sawah. Sekalian mau ngenterin makanan buat mereka," jelas Hiashi. Ketiganya sudah sampai di depan tembok pagar rumah sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Dari arah kiri datanglah seorang gadis yang berjalan anggun menghampiri ketiganya. "A-ayah," serunya.

Sampai gadis tersebut berdiri di samping Hiashi, Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya saja. Gadis berponi yang seumuran dengannya menenteng rantang ukuran sedang di tangan kirinya. Sepintas terlihat jari telunjuk kiri si gadis itu memakai plester luka. Rambut indigo-nya dikepang dua, khas gadis-gadis desa. Dia memakai rok berwarna putih selutut dengan motif bunga lavender, dan menggunakan sweater cewek berwarna ungu muda untuk atasannya.

Berhubung Sasuke tidak tahu nama gadis ini, marilah kita panggil saja si gadis ini dengan sebutan 'gadis berambut kepang'.

"Ini puteri saya. Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata,"

Marilah kita panggil dia Hinata.

"Hinata, ini dia Sasuke-san yang baru datang dari kota itu," ucap Hiashi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian melempar senyum manis. "Sa-saya Hinata," ucapnya malu-malu. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergeming.

Dengan cepat Kakek Madara sudah ada di depan Sasuke, membelakanginya.

"Ahahaha…Maaf, Hinata. Sasuke ini orangnya sedikit alim. Tidak boleh bersentuhan dengan yang bukan mukhrimnya," kata Kakek Madara.

Hinata tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dia menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur itu. Dengan wajah cemas Hinata membungkuk beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf.

"Hm. Begitu ya?" Hiashi terlihat mengusap-usap dagunya. "Sekarang ini sulit sekali menemukan pemuda seperti cucu Anda, Madara-san," katanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Kemudian menoleh pada Hinata yang tertunduk malu di sebelahnya. "Hinata ini puteri kesayangan saya. Mungkin saya bisa percayakan Hinata pada cucu Anda," lanjutnya.

"A-apa?" Sasuke kaget bukan main. Dia kan datang ke sini agar jauh dari gadis-gadis yang mengakibatkan dia kehilangan kesadaran. Kenapa malah disuruh mempercayakan Hinata pada dirinya? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Tentu saja. Sasuke ini orangnya bisa diandalkan!" jawab Kakek Madara mantap sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

Bahkan Kakeknya ini juga tidak bisa diandalkan. Sama seperti Ayah yang juga tidak bisa diandalkan! Like father, like son!

* * *

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata pergi berdua juga.

Salahkan pada Kakek Madara yang bilang Hinata ini bisa mengajaknya melihat-lihat desa Konoha. Aduh, padahal kaki Sasuke baru sembuh dari pegal-pegalnya, sekarang malah diajak jalan kaki lagi. Ugh!

Tapi nanti kalau Hinata menyentuh dan macam-macam pada Sasuke bagaimana? Masa nanti dia pingsan di depannya sih?

"Justru Kakek curiga kau yang akan macam-macam padanya!" Kakek Madara hanya menimpalinya seperti itu.

Sasuke sedikit tertohok mendengarnya. Kakeknya ini apa sudah gila? Mana berani Sasuke macam-macam sama puteri kesayangan Kepala Desa.

Tapi tak apalah. Yang namanya Hinata ini kelihatannya cewek pendiam dan pemalu. Jangankan nyentuh, melihat wajah lawan bicara saja kelihatan kayak yang gak ikhlas gitu. Mana berani dia nyentuh-nyentuh Sasuke. Kecuali yang pas mau kenalan itu. Yang itu kan kasusnya beda. Dia gak tahu soalnya. Dimana-mana yang namanya gak tahu itu, gak bakalan jadi dosa. Kecuali kalau gak tahunya dibuat-buat.

Asalkan ngajaknya bukan ke sawah sih, Sasuke oke-oke aja! Tapi pernyataan itu langsung digugat habis oleh Madara yang langsung menyampaikan pidato berjudul 'Mutiara Dalam Lumpur' pada Sasuke. Ngomong apaan sih?

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya hanya terdiam saja. Gak enak banget! Tidak ada yang punya keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pembicaraaan kecil seperti mantan pacar, misalnya?

"Kenapa harus ke sini?" tanya Sasuke pendek. Menatap tidak suka pada Hinata. "Kenapa harus ke sawah?" rengutnya kesal.

Hinata menoleh sebentar. "A-aku harus mengantarkan ini," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan rantang yang dibawanya sejak tadi ke depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke mulai menggulungkan celana hitam panjangnya sampai sebatas lutut. Berbeda dari kaki para laki-laki di desa ini yang hitam juga ditumbuhi bulu kaki yang keriting, kaki Sasuke jauh lebih putih dan mulus dari kaki para wanita kebanyakan di desa ini. Dengan bulu kaki yang saling silang [ini bulu kaki, apa sikat gigi] hasil dari cukur bulu kaki yang rutin dilakukan oleh Sasuke, bisa terlihat hasilnya saat ini.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Pijakan pertama….

_Pnyek! _

…kotoran sapi!

"Mooooo…"

* * *

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di saung milik salah seorang petani di sawah itu. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah gadis di sampinganya. Hinata terlihat menutup matanya sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Angin memang berhembus pelan. Memainkan helaian demi helaian poni rambut Hinata. Pandangan Sasuke pada Hinata langsung terhenti saat kedua bola lavender milik gadis Hyuuga itu terbuka dan balas menatapnya.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Oh, iya!" Hinata berseru. Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata tampak sedang membuka kotak berbungkuskan taplak meja-halah- yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu.

"Ini Sasuke-san," ucap Hinata menjulurkan sebuah nasi kepal di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. "I-ini…Onigiri?" tanyanya agak ragu. Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke menerima onigiri tersebut dari Hinata-tanpa bersentuhan dengannya. Sedetik kemudian, bahu Sasuke terlihat bergetar. Kemudian dia terkikik geli. Gila aja ya, onigiri…onigiri yang itu, yang biasa Sasuke makan di bawah pohon Sakura untuk hanamian, sekarang dia memakannya di sawah? Ampun DJ! Hinata ini benar-benar merubah kodrat alam!

Menurut Sasuke ini lucu? Sudah pasti lucu!

Tapi kikikkan Sasuke langsung lenyap ketika melihat onigiri yang dipegangnya ini. Menatap onigiri ini tajam-tajam. Hingga onigiri-nya bolong gara-gara tusukkan mata Sasuke.

'Di onigiri kenapa ada darahnya?' batin Sasuke. 'Bukan! Bukan darah! Pasti selai strawberi. Inovasi baru sebuah onigiri!'.

Tak sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada jari telunjuk kiri Hinata yang memakai plester luka.

'Ini memang darah!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sa…Sasuke-san, ti-tidak dimakan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke bingung sendiri. Dia meletakkan kembali onigiri tersebut di kotak, mengatakan kalau dia sama sekali tidak lapar karena sudah makan di rumah tadi. Hinata yang pada dasarnya orang yang penuh perhatian ini, hanya mengangguk saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke meraih gelas yang ada di hadapannya dan menuangkan air di tempat minum yang dibawa Hinata, kemudian meneguknya.

"Hah!" Sasuke bernafas lega saat air dingin itu mengalir di tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Kemudian berniat meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Tapi gerakkannnya sempat terhenti ketika Hinata mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengusap tetesan dari air yang diminum oleh Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke berjengit. "Ma-mau apa kau?" karena terlalu panik dan mundur ke belakang terlalu cepat, membuat Sasuke menubruk tiang dari bambu di saung tersebut. Menyebabkan saung sedikit bergoyang dan…

_Braaaak!_

Sebuah panci yang sengaja ditaruh di atas saung, tanpa basa-basi lagi jatuh dan menimpa kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke pingsan di tempat.

"S-Sasuke-san…Sasuke-san…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Kata Ui:**

Dibilangin jangan pegang cewek juga. Loh, si Sasuke gak pegang ya? hohohoho...

Oke, bayangin aja si Sasuke and family itu tinggal di Konoha tapi di kotanya, sedangkan Hinata di Konoha tapi desanya. Walaupun agak-agak bikin pusing, demi kelancaran cerita, pikiran aja kayak gitu. XDD

Gak tau musti ngomong apa. Review, minna-san?

Ciao!


	2. Ada Apa Dengan Sasuke?

Semilir angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajah Kakek Madara. Kali ini dia tengah duduk santai di kursi goyangnya sambil sesekali mengesapi teh apel kesukaannya di teras rumah. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika melihat tingkah laku para bocah cilik yang sedang bermain kelereng di depan rumahnya.

"Ih, Jiraiya pipis, ih! Dasar jorok!"

"Cerewet! Aku kan pipis di celanaku, bukan di celanamu!"

Madara tersentak kaget ketika mendengar telepon rumahnya berdering. Buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam dan menerima telepon tersebut. Ia menjerit lebay ketika tahu yang menelponnya adalah putera semata wayangnya, Fugaku.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Tenang saja, dia-"

Ucapan Madara terhenti ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut memanggil-manggil namanya. Lekas saja ia berlari ke depan rumah –sambil tetap membawa telepon. Madara mengerutkan alisnya melihat sekumpulan orang berlarian menuju rumahnya. Ada apa ini? Apakah ada UFO yang mendarat di sawah? Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah ketika melihat kumpulan orang tersebut tengah menggotong sesosok pemuda yang kelihatannya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke…" telepon rumah pun terjatuh dengan aksi dramatis dari genggaman Madara.

_BRAAK!_

"Hallo? Hallo? Ayah?"

_***~*~.:Onigirly:.~*~***_

.

_**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**_

_._

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke_Hinata

AU. OOC. Gaje. Gila. Absurd.

Indonesia banget, karena aku cinta Indonesia~*nyanyi lagu 'Indonesia Raya'*

.

_JUSTFORFUN_

Happy reading, Minna-san~ ^O^

* * *

.

.

"Fuu…" Sasuke menggeliat kemudian berguling ke samping tempat ia tidur ketika sinar matahari mulai mengganggu 'tidur' panjangnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan posisi terhuyung-huyung, mungkin masih pusing dia.

"Mawar merah…penuh gairah…hmmm..hmmm.." terdengar suara Madara dari arah dapur, Sasuke menghampirinya.

Dilihatnya Kakeknya itu sedang mengiris bawang bombay kemudian menggorengnya. Hmm…pantesan aja bau India!

Merasa lelah juga karena hanya berdiri saja, Sasuke memilih menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sana.

"Kemarin Ayahmu menelepon, Sas!" ujar Madara tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menopangkan dagunya ke meja makan. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Ayah," ucapnya.

_Trek! _Madara mematikan kompornya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sas. Kemarin itu, kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Madara yang berbalik badan sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Sasuke hanya diam, membuang muka. Mana bisa ia bilang kalau kemarin dia pingsan gara-gara tertimpa panci? No, No! Itu sangat hina! Lagipula harga dirinya itu setinggi Monas.

Madara sendiri pun ingin tahu. Karena sewaktu bertanya pada Hinata apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, gadis itu malah terlihat mangalami gejala akan pingsan dengan wajah ekstra merah. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi negative thinking. Jangan-jangan? Jangan-jangan!

"Kenapa banyak makanan begini?" Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Oh, ini?" Madara menunjuk tumpukkan makanan di meja makan itu. "Entah kenapa semenjak Sasuke datang ke sini, orang-orang desa banyak sekali yang memberikan bingkisan untuk kita. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang, katanya. Karena Kakek tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan sebagai balas jasa, yah..Kakek tanya saja pada mereka, mereka itu mau apa!"

"Lalu mereka minta apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Madara memutar matanya ke samping. "Mereka…minta nomor ponselmu," ucapnya pelan-pelan. "Katanya sih untuk puteri mereka. Ya sudah, Kakek berikan saja!" Madara mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

Sasuke melotot mendengarnya. "Kakek menjualku?"

"Itu…" iya sih sebenarnya. "…tentu saja tidak mungkin! Lagipula hanya nomor telepon tidak akan membunuhmu!" Kakek satu ini mencoba membela diri rupanya.

Sasuke mendecih kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kembali ke kamarnya. Madara yang melihat Sasuke yang kelihatnya sangat marah itu hanya bisa cemberut. Apa sebegitu parahnya memberikan nomor telepon Sasuke pada orang-orang desa?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. .

.

.

.

From: +62857xxxxxxx

**N! S4suk3-sAn Ea? LeH QeNalzz…9aQ? Muv eaa kLo aQwu G9gu,, Bizzz ZeQaRan9 d Humzz agiee BeTe b9t,,,Gq pA2 eEa kLo qHo ZmZ? Owy4! Qt4 LuMzz QNalzz eaa? Aq 'Shion' 4naqq-y Hidan-san, S4asuk3-san tWo Kanddd? LeZzz Oqqqeeeyy,,,**

Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya. Bagus! Ini adalah SMS ke-389 yang ia terima dalam tempo dua belas jam. Entah sejak kapan kegiatan menghapus SMS itu terasa begitu melelahkan. Fyuuh…

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh para pengirim SMS ini? Kalau ingin kenalan bisakah mereka menggunakan kata-kata yang enak dibaca. Untuk contohnya saja SMS yang terakhir itu. Yang bisa dibaca oleh Sasuke hanya 'Shion' dan 'Hidan-san' saja. Selebihnya…gajebo sekali.

Semakin lama kegilaan ini semakin tidak ada habisnya. Semakin banyak pula nama-nama yang muncul di layar teleponnya. Seperti: Shion puterinya Hidan-san, Sasame puterinya Pein-san, Isaribi puterinya Kisame-san, Yakumo puterinya Deidara-san dan banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Drrrt drrrtt

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Pusing-pusing amet!

"Sas, jangan hanya melihat saja! Cepat bawa karung yang di sana itu!" teriak Madara sambil menunjuk sesosok(?) karung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pagi ini keduanya sedang berada di perkebunan rambutan milik Madara. Musim panen dan Madara hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar melihat cucunya itu hanya bisa stay cool dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celananya, tidak ada tindakkan yang berarti. Berbeda sekali dengan pemuda bertato bernama Gaara yang gesit dalam membantu pekerjaan orang tuanya.

"Kau juga memanjat dong, Sas! Masa hanya Kakek sendiri yang memetik rambutan segini banyaknya?" protes Kakek Madara.

Masih dalam posisi cool-nya, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

Memanjat? Ha, jangan bercanda! Itu satu-satunya kelemahan Sasuke!

"Aku tidak mau!" ujar Sasuke.

Dia disuruh memanjat? Yang benar saja! Ia dan Itachi dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di kota, berbeda dengan Fugaku yang lahir dan besar di desa. Mana terbiasa ia melakukan aksi panjat memanjat begitu? Lagipula dia itu punya penyakit 'bisa naik gak bisa turun'.

"Wah, wah, pagi-pagi begini Uchiha-san sudah semangat sekali!"

Madara-yang tengah berada di atas pohon- dan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Hiashi-san berjalan menghampiri tempat mereka. Dan jangan lupakan sosok gadis berkepang di belakangnya yang membawa sebuah rantang besar dalam jinjingannya.

"Ah, rupanya Anda Hiashi-san!" Kakek Madara beranjak turun dari pohon rambutan dan berjalan mendekat.

"Panen kali ini sukses ya, Uchiha-san!"

"Hahaha…ya seperti inilah. Mari duduk di sana!" setelah membereskan beberapa buah rambutan yang berserakan di tanah, keduanya menyamankan diri duduk-duduk santai di bawah rindangan salah satu pohon rambutan di kebun itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih berdiri canggung di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ummm…kita juga duduk, Sasuke-san," suara Hinata mengalun lembut di telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk setuju dan keduanya pun mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari tempat Hiashi-san dan Madara yang sedang asyik berduaan. Belum ada kan pairing HiashixMadara? (Emangnya yaoi?)

Hinata menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan dan melapisinya dengan kain berukuran sedang yang dibawanya. Setelah menepuk-nepuk roknya, Hinata duduk di atas kain tersebut. Sementara itu, Sasuke memilih tempat yang agak jauh dengan Hinata. Sebisa mungkin meminimalisir dampak yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukan apa-apa. Pertemuan pertama mereka bahkan tidak berjalan mulus.

Sasuke sadar, posisi menentukan prestasi.

Pengalaman mengajari segalanya. Asumsi Sasuke tentang gadis lemah lembut, manis manja grup ini, ternyata salah besar! Mana dia tahu kalau sang gadis pemalu juga berniat menyentuhnya? Sesuai kata Terry dalam lagu Janji manismu: "Dunia ini penuh kepalsuan" sangat cocok sekali untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

"Sa..Sasuke-san…" Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya.

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya dalam pose gugup. "Yang ke-kemarin…" ia menelan ludah. "…ma-maafkan saya!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"HAH? APA KAU BILANG? MAAF? Tch! Yang benar saja! Kalau minta maaf berguna, buat apa ada polisi!"

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya setelah dengan seenak jidat berimajinasi tentang Sasuke yang meledak-ledak memarahinya.

Tapi Sasuke itu tidak se-OOC seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Hinata.

Seperti biasa, "Hn. Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke hanya menanggapinya seperti itu.

Hinata hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar barusan. Semalam bahkan Hinata sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Sasuke-san pasti sangat membencinya. Tapi hari ini, Sasuke-san bilang tidak apa-apa? Tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali? Menurut beberapa buku yang dibaca olehnya, yang namanya 'Sasuke' pasti seorang _Avenger. _Tapi sepertinya Sasuke yang ini berbeda.

Dengan senyum cerahnya, Hinata membuka rantang yang dibawanya sedari tadi dan mempersilakan Sasuke mencicipinya.

"Si-silakan…dicoba, S-Sasuke-san,"

Sasuke memperhatikan makanan yang terjulur di hadapannya. Seketika, onyx bening itu membulat sempurna.

Dari semua makanan yang ada di dunia, kenapa Hinata harus memberinya kembali onigiri? Banyak kan makanan yang lain? Seperti nasi pindang (nasi + pindang goreng) atau nasi kucing (nasi + kucing goreng). Kenapa harus onigiri lagi? Sasuke agak trauma soalnya.

"Aa..apa kali i-ni, Sasuke-san juga su-sudah makan?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sasuke tak kunjung mengambil makanannya. Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian memantapkan diri mengambil nasi kepal tersebut. Setidaknya yang kali ini tidak ada noda-noda merah di makanan buatan Hinata.

Sasuke mencoba satu gigitan. Setelah satu gigitan, Sasuke langsung mati. Nggak, ding! Kali ini pemuda itu malah terlihat mencomot goreng ikan kecil di rantang satunya lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana ra…sanya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya berputar ke atas, mencari satu kalimat untuk mengomentari rasa yang dikecap oleh mulutnya ini.

"Hmm…" Sasuke masih konsisten mengunyah.

"Hmm?" Hinata meng'hm' juga.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Hmmmm? Hmmm?"

'Hmmm'-nya semakin panjang.

"Ikannya….serasa berenang-renang di mulutku," komentar Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam.

Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke atas pendapatnya barusan. Untuk urusan puji-memuji dan rayu-merayu….itu satu-satunya kelemahan Sasuke!

Daritadi lemah melulu?

"Aaa.." Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum samar mendengar komentar dari Sasuke barusan. Entah Sasuke ingin bercanda atau apa, tapi kalau memang bercanda, Hinata tahu akan satu hal. Sasuke-san ini punya selera humor yang tidak bagus.

Tidak bagus juga terus-terusan terdiam seperti ini. Oleh karena itu Sasuke berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan(yang tak penting)dengan Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Apa di desa ini tidak ada yang menarik ya? Seperti futsal, barangkali? Aku lihat pemuda-pemuda di sini hanya bermain kelereng dan layangan saja!"

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Tentu saja Hiashi-san tidak akan memperbolehkan olahraga ekstrim macam futsal dimainkan oleh orang-orang desa konoha. Kepala desa satu ini memang ekstra waspada pada olahraga yang disinyalir dapat menyebabkan kematian itu.

Ketahuan nih! Hiashi-san punya pola pikir selebritis, yang kerjanya hanya nonton gosip dan infotainment.

"Aaa…di sini kan bukan di kota, Sasuke-san," kata Hinata lembut. Ia kurang suka dengan orang yang sering membanding-bandingkan sesuatu seperti Sasuke.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang!" suara Hiashi-san mengejutkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Buru-buru Hinata berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk pamit dan berlari menyusul Ayahnya.

Sasuke ditinggal begitu saja.

"Hiashi-san sedang buru-buru," Madara berujar ketika ia tengah mengambil satu karung berisikan rambutan di dekat Sasuke.

"Kakek!"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mandi," Sasuke sadar, ia butuh mandi.

"Jadi dari kemarin kau belum mandi?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Pantas saja Hinata buru-

buru kabur begitu! Rupanya dia tidak tahan dengan bau badanmu!" celetuk Madara.

"Enak saja!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dikira Sasuke mandi itu, mandi di kamar mandi. Sasuke terlalu jenius untuk menyadari kalau di rumah Kakeknya itu tidak ada kamar mandi. Hingga sekarang ia harus berada di sini….di sungai yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika menginjakkan kaki ke desa ini.

Tidak ada orang! Dengan perasaan cemas, Sasuke membuka kemejanya dan menyimpannya di batu besar tak jauh dari tempatnya mandi.

Perlahan ia turun ke air setinggi pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Satu detik kemudian, kepalanya kembali menyembul ke permukaan. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke menyibakkan poni basahnya ke belakang. Air di sini benar-benar jernih dan dingin. Menyegarkan pikiran dan juga tubuhnya. Mandi di sungai ternyata tak buruk juga, pikir Sasuke.

Tidak buruk kalau Sasuke tidak melihat ke atas, dimana sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari bambu yang tengah dikerubungi oleh para wanita desa dari semua kalangan usia, dengan tujuan yang sama; mengintip Uchiha Sasuke (pemuda yang tampan merona) yang sedang mandi. Ini adalah moment yang tidak boleh dilewatkan barang sedetikpun.

"Jangan dorong-dorong, bu! Sasuke-san milik bersama!"

"Minggir, cu. Nenek juga kepengen lihat!"

"Ugh!"

"Aduh, sendal saya jangan diinjek dong!"

"Lihat, rambutnya yang basah itu! Seksiiii~ "

Tapi semua benda yang dibuat manusia itu pasti punya kelemahan dan daya tampung masing-masing. Apalagi kalau hanya sebatas jembatan yang terbuat dari bambu yang sudah lama tidak direnovasi.

_Sreek!_

"Loh? Loh?"

_Braaak!_

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

_Byuuurrr!_

Sasuke yang sedang asyik dalam ritualnya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget melihat kumpulan wanita yang terjebur dari atas jembatan roboh tempatnya mandi.

Sasuke langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya yang terekspos.

'No! Bagian kebangsawananku kelihatan!'

Untungnya Sasuke tidak melepas celana hitam panjangnya saat mandi tadi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Fuaaaah~*meremas baju yang basah kuyup* Lah, jadi ketahuan kalo saya juga ikutan ngintip! Emang dasar tuh emak-emak gendut ikut2an aja! Jembatannya jadi roboh kan.

Insaf…insaf…lagi bulan puasa!

Assalamualaikum, Minna~ gak kerasa ya, udah masuk bulan puasa lagi. :D masih semangat kan puasanya? Harus donk! Apalagi saya udah apdet ini fanfic! Hehehe…gomen kalo apdetnya lambat banget! Entah kenapa ide yang udah jadi ilang begitu aja. Jadinya malah gak banget kayak gini. Mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain. Paling juga kecewa gara2 kependekan ya? Hu-um…saya tahu! DX

Loh, itu ada Hidan, Pein, Kisame ama Deidara? Akatsuki? Hahaha…emang gak bisa jauh-jauh dari Akatsuki nich~

Untuk **Sasame**, dia yang rambutnya orange dari klan Fuma pake topi yang dadanya gak sengaja kepegang sama si Naruto (kalo bagian ini pasti ingeeet aja!).

**Isaribi **yang tubuhnya setengan ikan itu (pantes kan jadi anaknya Kisame? Wkwkwkwk) dia pernah nyium si Naruto pas dia tenggelem kan? Dasar! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!#plak

**Yakumo, **udah tau kan yang punya genjutsu pake lukisannya? Muridnya si Kurenai.

**Shion, **masa jadi anaknya Hidan? =_=a SMS-nya aL4y pula. Entah kenapa selalu nyengir2 sendiri baca sms yang di atas ntu. Asli! Ntu si Shion parah banget!

Shion: Lu yang bikin!

Sasuke: kurang ajar gue dikasih cewek bekas si Naruto semua! DX

Ho ho ho udahlah! Jadi kebanyakan begini. Mudah-mudahan fic ini bisa menghibur di kala perut yang sedang keroncongan ya! :D

Selamat menjalankan ibadah shaum, Minna~ jangan lupa review yeee!

Ciao!


	3. Karena Hinata

***~_*~..:_ONIGIRLY_:..~*~*_**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:

.

**Sasuke & Hinata**

.

_**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. OoC. Gaje. Lebay bin Hiperbolis. Gila. Dan keabsurdan yang tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

.

_J U S T F O R F U N_

Happy reading, Minna-san~

* * *

.

.

.

"Saat ini kami sedang meneliti penyebab runtuhnya jembatan desa, untuk para warga dimohon agar bersabar sampai jembatan selesai diperbaiki," tutur Hiashi yang belum bisa berkomentar banyak saat diwawancarai mengenai insiden robohnya jembatan desa Konoha, selasa (02/08/11).

Tak kurang dari empat puluh orang wanita menjadi korban insiden naas tersebut. Sembilan belas orang mengalami luka serius di bagian kepala, enam belas orang luka ringan dan lima orang lainnya dinyatakan hilang. Mungkin terbawa arus sungai.

Jembatan runtuh tersebut akan diperiksa oleh ahli kontruksi dari luar desa Konoha untuk mengetahui adakah oknum-oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada peristiwa tersebut. Heran, urusan jembatan yang terbuat dari bambu saja bisa selebay ini.

Sampai sekarang belum bisa disimpulkan penyebab 'kok bisa' puluhan warga bergender wanita itu berada dalam satu titik yang sama pada waktu yang bersamaan pula. Kali ini polisi sudah melakukan pemeriksaan saksi di tempat kejadian. Kita zoom wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan karena tidak tahu menahu bagaimana detik-detik jembatan bambu tersebut bisa roboh.

"Waktu itu aku sedang mandi, tiba-tiba jembatan itu runtuh begitu saja. Hanya itu yang kutahu," ujar Sasuke sedikit galau.

Semua orang mengangguk-angguk mendengar kesaksian Sasuke.

"Maaf, apakah wawancaranya sudah selesai? Aku harus segera memakai baju sekarang," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Dengan cepat para warga tampak mundur beberapa langkah. Mengizinkan Sasuke memakai bajunya kembali. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan belum sempat memakai baju, tahu-tahu para polisi sudah mengkerubunginya dan menanyakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

Seenaknya saja memilih orang jadi saksi mata!

* * *

.

.

.

Rabu sorenya, Sasuke menyusuri desa dengan berjalan kaki. Beberapa kertas yang perlu ia fotocopy telah aman dan ia masukkan ke dalam map berwarna cokelat yang dibawanya. Tak tahulah, menurut Madara, ini adalah prosedur yang harus dilakukan oleh warga baru dari luar desa sebagai persyaratan utama; pas foto 2x3 tiga lembar, SKCK, akta kelahiran, alamat email, FB, atau Twitter (bila ada), dll.

Sasuke mendengus. Ini seperti dia yang mau melamar pekerjaan saja.

Beberapa wanita juga tampak mengedip-ngedipkan mata -persis orang yang lagi kelilipan asap sampah- saat Sasuke melewati rumah mereka. Tak sedikit dari mereka-yang notabenenya usia 30-an ditarik paksa oleh suaminya masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dan jendela-jendela dengan rapat. Heh, dikira Sasuke punya penyakit rabies apa?

Kesal, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Keluar dari pemukiman warga, Sasuke belok kiri. Berjalan terus, kemudian ia belok kiri lagi. Kampretto! Sasuke kembali memutar arah karena jalan di depannya telah dipagar sedemikian rupa sehingga melarang siapapun memasuki jalan tersebut. Kali ini terpaksa ia melewati jalan alternatif, lewat sawah.

Perlahan Sasuke melewati pematang sawah dengan kehati-hatian yang luar biasa. Gayanya seperti seorang akrobat yang sedang jalan lurus di sebuah tali yang diikat dari tiang satu, ke tiang yang lainnya dengan ekspresi gugup, seolah ia akan berakhir di perut buaya di bawahnya apabila ia jatuh.

Setelah hampir sampai di finish, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah bersemangat mencangkul di sepetak sawah yang dilaluinya-yang langsung membuyarkan keautisan Sasuke akan sirkus. Tak ada salahnya, bungsu Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Permisi," sapanya sesopan mungkin.

Ternyata sapaan Sasuke berbuah manis. Si laki-laki tinggi terlihat menghentikan aktivitas mencangkulnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh bingung ke arah Sasuke.

Rambut kuningnya sedikit kotor karena lumpur, mata birunya berkilat terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Tinggal mencari beberapa laki-laki lagi seperti dirinya (Kita ambil saja; Sebastian Michaelis, Light Yagami, Zero Kiryuu, Hijikata Toshiro, Okita Sougo…), maka akan terbentuklah sebuah boyband yang sudah dipastikan akan digandrungi oleh para gadis di Konoha. Bahkan laki-laki normal sekalipun akan banting setir menjadi yaoi bila melihat penampakkannya.

Sayang sekali orang setampan ini harus menjadi seorang petani, batin Author miris.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, permirsa. Biarpun laki-laki di depannya punya senyum menawan dan mampu melelehkan hati banyak wanita, Sasuke tidak terpesona sama sekali. Hey, ingat, dia ini normal! Meski Sasuke menghindari para gadis, bukan berarti dia penyuka sesama jenis. Orang memang terkadang salah menilai dirinya. Seenaknya bilang: 'Kalau gak impotensi, pasti homo!' saat ia menghindari beberapa gadis yang mengejarnya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Hmm…maaf, boleh numpang tanya. Tempat fotocopy terdekat dari sini di sebelah mana ya?"

Pria itu tampak berpikir keras. "Oh, tempat fotocopy-an?" gumamnya sambil mengangguk. "Kau bisa lihat kebun kelapa di sana?" pria itu menunjuk sebuah kebun kelapa nun jauh di sana. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau ke sana saja. Nanti ada warteg, terus tanya pada pemilik warteg dimana tempat fotocopy. Dulunya sih ada di dekat rumahnya si Shikamaru, anaknya Shikaku-san. Tapi tidak tahu kalau sekarang. Kau nanti tanyakan saja lagi," ujarnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Puas dengan jawaban laki-laki tampan paripurna ini.

"Ummm…kalau tidak salah, kau ini cucunya Madara-san yang jadi saksi robohnya jembatan desa kemarin siang itu, kan?" tebaknya memasang tampang menyelidik.

Jangan terkejut atas perkataannya barusan. Sejak insiden itu, hampir pelosok desa mengenal Sasuke, akibat wawancaranya yang diterbitkan di salah satu koran lokal.

"Aaa, begitulah.." senyuman hambar terlihat di bibir Sasuke. Anda adalah orang ke-39 yang mengatakan hal sama untuk hari ini, wahai Mr...

"Minato, saya Namikaze Minato," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menerima jabat tangan tersebut.

"Saya sampai lupa. Kemarin tidak sempat bantu-bantu di kebun rambutan Madara-san, gara-gara ada kepentingan mendadak. Tolong sampaikan pada beliau saya benar-benar minta maaf," katanya seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Iya, nanti akan saya sampaikan pada kakek," balas Sasuke sekenanya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," pamitnya. Tak mau lama-lama mengganggu pekerjaan Minato-san yang sempat terhenti karenanya.

"Iya," Minato membalas dengan senyuman hangat lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya setelah melihat Sasuke yang berjalan pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti petunjuk dari Minato-san, dan bertanya pada tukang warteg, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Sebuah tempat fotocopy kecil yang terletak di pinggir jalan terlihat bersinar di mata Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati tempat tersebut.

Seorang mas-mas berambut merah yang Sasuke yakini mengidap Anorexia-bila melihat dari fisiknya yang kurus kering kerontang, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang penuh dengan setumpuk kertas.

Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, mas-mas itupun menoleh pada Sasuke. "Mau fotocopy?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membalas dengan anggukkan kepala. Dengan segera mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari dalam amplop yang dibawanya kemudian memberikannya pada si pemilik fotocopy-an.

Kening si pemilik fotocopy-an tampak mengerut, menambah kesan tua dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian beralih pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Wajah Sasuke, kertas, wajah Sasuke, kertas dan begitulah seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berkomentar…

"Kok aslinya beda ya sama yang difoto?"

_Twitch!_

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Ada dua kemungkinan hingga mas-mas ini berkata demikian. Pertama: wajah Sasuke difoto, lebih tampan dari aslinya. Dan yang kedua: wajah Sasuke difoto, TIDAK LEBIH tampan dari aslinya. Che! Mudah-mudahan yang kedua.

Sasuke baru saja akan melakukan gebrakkan hebat dengan melancarkan jurus dasar keluarga Uchiha, kalau saja ia tidak ingat si mas-mas ini yang punya wajah dengan produksi minyak berlebih, hanyalah seorang figuran dalam fanfic gak jelas ini. Paling hanya di chap kali ini saja dia muncul.

"Hey, kau bilang akan menceritakan kisah cintamu padaku hari ini.."

"Hah? Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Pikun! Kau bilang kemarin saat kita makan soto kampung."

"Oh, yang itu. Yang aku cerita ciuman pertamaku, bukan?"

"Iya, yang itu. Yang kau cerita ciuman pertamamu direbut oleh seorang waria saat study tour di sekolah itu.."

Bukan maksud di hati ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan orang, tapi suara dua pria yang duduk di bangku kayu di sebelah tempat fotocopy-an ini benar-benar keras. Mau tak mau, sambil menunggu si mas-mas rambut merah yang sedang memfotocopy itu selesai, Sasuke menjadi pendengar setia.

"Ehehe..ya begitulah, sewaktu SMA dulu aku ini seorang playboy handal!"

Sasuke sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tampak pria berambut orange bertampang persis narapidana Nusakambangan dengan rekannya seorang pria gundul, tengah bergurau ria sambil sesekali meminum kopi pahit di samping tempat duduk mereka.

Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, pria berambut orange itu juga menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa, nak? Kau juga pernah berciuman?" katanya sambil terkekeh. Merasa bahagia telah menjahili anak laki-laki di bawah umur.

WHOT! Rahang Sasuke mengeras.

Orang ini baru saja merendahkan dirinya. Dia..dia tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya! Dia pikir Sasuke belum pernah, apa?

Err..pada kenyataannya belum ya? Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, apa hebatnya? Memangnya orang baru bisa dibilang keren kalau sudah berciuman?

Ayolah, Sasuke tidak ingin terbawa arus globalisasi. Ia ingin menjadi laki-laki yang baik dan budiman dan rajin dan cerdas dan setia dan patuh pada orang tua. Untuk urusan cium-mencium, rasanya ia belum siap mental. Lagipula kan dia belum menyiapkan biaya untuk pacarnya aborsi nanti. (Hah?)

Yeee…bisa saja kan? Hati orang siapa yang tahu? Awalnya Sasuke cium-ciuman, akhirnya peluk-pelukkan, tanpa sadar Sasuke dirayu setan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke kebablasan.

Hamil duluan. Merepotkan.

Dan juga sekedar intermezzo, rasanya Sasuke pernah baca di media massa kalau berciuman itu bisa menyebabkan gigi rontok! Misalnya: ketahuan berciuman dengan isteri tetangga, kemudian dikeroyok massa.

"Dan tahu tidak, puterinya Hiashi-san? Si Hinata itu?"

Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya saat didengar pria orange itu mengatakan nama 'Hinata'.

"Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Hinata. Sudah cantik, ramah, baik pula. Baru remaja saja, sudah cantik begitu. Apalagi kalau dewasa nanti, pasti banyak yang ngejar-ngejar,"

Si rambut orange menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan perkataan si gundul-gundul pacul di depannya.

"Apalagi body-nya...wuiiih..." tangannya membentuk lekukkan gitar Spanyol diiringi siulan dari mulutnya. "…boncengannya itu loh-"

"Lagi ngomongin apaan sih, boncengan-boncengan?" sesosok wanita berambut ungu dengan rol rambut, keluar dari pintu sebuah rumah yang bersebelahan dengan tempat fotocopy-an.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir bebas di dahi pria nista tersebut. Ia tertawa gugup. Mudah-mudahan wanita ini tidak mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. "Ahaha, rupanya Mama. Ini ma, lagi ngomongin soal motor. Katanya Chiriku mau beli motor baru. Ada gak motor yang murah tapi gak murahan gitu," matanya mengerling ke arah si gundul yang diketahui bernama Chiriku. Meminta support dan bantuan dalam melaksanakan kebohongan secara spontanitas ini.

Chiriku mengangguk keras. "I-iya, aku sedang mencari motor yang tarikkannya pas," katanya ikut berbohong.

"Semuanya jadi lima ribu rupiah," setumpuk kertas mendarat tepat di meja kaca tempat Sasuke berdiri yang dengan sukses membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Selesai sudah tugasnya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Setelah memasukkan kertas-kertas fotocopy-an tersebut pada kantong kresek-yang diberikan mas-mas ini- Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya dan membayar biaya fotocopy-annya.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak melangkah untuk pulang, tiba-tiba…

Drrrssss…

Yah, hujan.

"Yahiko! Cepat angkat jemuran kita di belakang rumah!" teriak wanita dengan rol rambut itu pada suaminya.

Buru-buru pria bernama Yahiko dan Chiriku itu turun dari bangku dan berlari-lari kecil menghindari air hujan.

Sasuke meniup poninya dengan tampang bete. Hari sudah sore, butuh berapa lama baginya menunggu sampai hujan ini reda? Kali ini Sasuke merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan pesan kakeknya agar membawa payung saat akan berangkat ke sini. Tapi bukannya tadi langit sore tampak benar-benar cerah? Tahu-tahu sudah mendung dan hujan deras begini.

"Pakai ini,"

"Hn?" sebuah payung berwarna biru terulur di depan wajahnya. Sasuke menoleh melihat siapa yang kali ini menjabat sebagai dewa penolongnya. Rupanya mas-mas pemilik fotocopy-an!

"Tidak bawa payung kan?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih. Besok akan kukembalikan," balas Sasuke.

Dengan begitu, Sasuke berjalan pulang dengan payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

Di perjalanan pulang, tak sengaja Sasuke melihat sosok gadis yang tengah bernaung di bawah pohon beringin dengan posisi berjongkok. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Kesan mistis mulai menggerayangi dirinya. Sosok itu berambut panjang dan basah kuyup. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat naik. Tak tahu kalau hantu juga demen hujan-hujanan. Tapi memang ada ya hantu yang rambutnya dikepang dua ke pundak? Ternyata hantu juga harus mengikuti gaya dari daerah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Yang ini pasti hantu desa.

Bulu kaki Sasuke meremang. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal goib macam seperti itu. Dia adalah pemuda yang percaya dan cenderung memandang sesuatu dengan logis. Bukannya harus seperti itu?

Dan dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Sasuke mengamati sosok mistis tersebut. Tampak pergerakkan di kepalanya yang dengan sukses memperlihatkan wajah si pemilik surai panjang tersebut.

Kali ini Sasuke mengenali penampakkan di depannya. Itu bukan hantu, melainkan Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata! Ah, tapi siapa tahu ini hanyalah genjutsu yang dipakai oleh hantu tersebut untuk mengelabuinya?

Tapi setelah beberapa saat dicermati dengan mendetail, itu memang Hinata. Tak salah lagi! Sedang apa dia di sini? Keningnya mengerut, bingung. Kenapa sih si Onigirly itu selalu setia (setiap tikungan ada).

Sekedar pemberitahuan, si Onigirly adalah sebutan untuk Hinata versi Sasuke. Untuk lebih jelasnya mengapa Sasuke menyebut Hinata demikian, bisa dilihat dari pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Hinata yang tak lepas dari sebuah nasi kepal berbalut nori, yang setelah diteliti bersifat adiktif dan dapat menyebabkan sakaw (baca: lapar) bagi orang yang berhari-hari belum makan sama sekali, bernama onigiri. Juga tak ketinggalan masakan-masakan buatannya yang selalu ada kelezatan ajaib di setiap rasanya.

Sasuke bimbang. Ingin cepat pulang, atau menghampiri Hinata terlebih dulu? Tubuhnya sudah lelah sekali. Tapi melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tengah menunggu hujan reda karena tidak bawa payung-buktinya ia berteduh di bawah pohon- hatinya tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja.

Dengan berat hati, dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang masih tak berubah posisi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Hinata mendongakkan kepala seketika saat sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Hinata sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh tingginya dengan pose memegang payung kini telah menjulang di hadapan Hinata.

Ingin rasanya ia teriak: 'Muke lu ngagetin!' tapi urung, karena mengingat ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya dan terlebih bisa membuatnya masuk kategori 'Gadis Sangar' bila melakukan hal tersebut. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-san bi-bisa ada di sini?"

Masih bersama kami, Hinata dengan kegagapannya dan Sasuke dengan kebosanannya.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. Ia paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang balik bertanya, sedangkan pertanyaannya sendiri belum dijawab oleh orang yang balik bertanya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja," baiklah, kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Mulut Hinata membentuk 0 saat Sasuke mengatakan alasannya ada di tempat ini. "Kalau aku…aku..tak sengaja menemukan kucing ini. Kasihan, s-sepertinya ia terluka," kata Hinata dengan nada pelan. Mengelus kepala si kucing berbulu lebat yang Hinata letakkan di pangkuannya dengan lembut.

'Halah, kucing kurap aja dipikirin!'

Oke, katakanlah Sasuke berkata seperti ini.

"Hari sudah semakin sore.." kata Sasuke. "Mau pulang bersamaku?" lanjutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih terdiam menatap Sasuke. Tidak percaya!

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa…" dia tidak suka menunggu lama. Dengan begitu, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Hinata berseru..

"Tu-tunggu!" buru-buru Hinata berdiri dan memeluk erat kucing kecil yang dipungutnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepala dari balik bahunya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata melangkah dan berdiri di bawah payung yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Tanpa mempedulikan pipi Hinata yang merona dan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena kehujanan, Sasuke mulai berjalan.

Hinata memberanikan diri mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, membuat Hinata bisa menghirup aroma khas tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini menguarkan aroma segar dari tubuhnya, seperti…daun-daunan. Udara dingin yang berhembus sore itu membuat pipi Hinata semakin merah karena kedinginan. Ia merapatkan diri pada Sasuke karena bahu kirinya yang sedikit basah akibat tak terlindungi payung.

"Hey, menjauhlah sedikit,"

"M-maaf…"

* * *

.

.

.

"Lihat, ada pelangi!"

"Dimana?"

"Di matamu…"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, gombalnya gak ketulungan," gumam Madara memperhatikan dua remaja tanggung dalam sebuah sinetron yang mengaduk-aduk emosi penonton di layar televisi.

Kenapa? Dikira yang ngomong tadi Sasuke ya? Itu kan sangat mustahil!

Pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke baru sampai di rumah. Tentu saja ini dikarenakan dirinya yang memutar arah mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke rumahnya, tak kurang satu apapun.

Dilepaskannya jaket hitam yang ia pakai kemudian melemparkannya ke arah kursi, sementara tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sofa di ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya terhalangi lengan yang ia pakai untuk menutupi matanya.

"Darimana saja kamu, Sasuke? Sampai pulang semalam ini?" tanya Madara dengan nada khawatir.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu pasti sudah ketiduran. Paling tidak, dia sudah pulang, pikir Madara.

"Oh, iya, Sas! Tadi sore ada Anko. Dia nitip salam sama kamu!" bisik kakek lincah itu di telinga Sasuke.

"Aaaarrggghh, kakek berisik! Menganggu saja!" teriak Sasuke gusar. Bangkit dari posisinya dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Madara menatap pintu kamar yang telah seutuhnya tertutup itu. "Yah, dia ngambek…" gumamnya. Padahal sore tadi memang ada Anko datang ke sini.

Mitarashi Anko, seorang wanita berusia 28 tahun. Cantik, pintar, kaya dan sexy dengan ehem-nya yang di atas rata-rata (setelah berguru tujuh tahun pada ahli dalam bidang tersebut). Cita-citanya adalah menikah dengan seorang brondong, brondong dan brondong. Hidup brondong!

Padahal susah sekali mendapatkan wanita seperti itu. Kalau kejadiannya tidak seperti sekarang, dari dulu Madara pasti sudah menimang seorang cucu.

Dimana kau berada, jodoh Sasuke?

* * *

.

.

.

Rutinitas Sasuke setiap hari adalah jalan-jalan. Pagi ini langit terlihat ultra cerah. Daun-daun hijau tampak segar dikarenakan hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha kemarin malam. Tak bisa ia temukan suasana seasri ini bila masih ada di kota.

Beberapa menit berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya saat didengar riuh sorak yang kalau tak salah berasal dari lapang desa yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti asal suara ramai tersebut. Tak kurang dari dua menit, ia telah sampai di lapang desa Konoha.

Sasuke dibuat terkejut oleh pemandangan di depannya. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan warga Konoha tampak bersorak-sorak gembira mengelilingi arena lapangan. Dentuman kendang yang bertalu-talu yang berasal dari sebuah orkes dangdut (dangdut koplo) yang digelar pada hari itu pun, semakin membakar jiwa menyawer para warga. Bahkan para pedagang kaki lima pun tak ketinggalan meramaikan acara dengan menjajakkan barang-barang yang mereka jual pada warga yang hadir di sana. Benar-benar fantastis!

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wow.." kemudian berdecak kagum dengan nada datar saat melihat sekelilingnya.

Entah memang kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke bisa melihat sosok Hinata di kerumunan warga yang mengelilingi lapangan. Gadis itu berdiri membelakanginya. Tapi dari warna rambutnya saja, Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah dia. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampirinya.

"Hey," lagi-lagi Sasuke menyapa Hinata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Ia mengambil tempat di samping gadis indigo tersebut. Tampak beberapa gadis yang saling berbisik sambil terkikik-kikik tidak jelas dengan wajah merona ketika berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil begitu melihat orang yang menyapanya barusan. "Oh, Sasuke-san? Hai.." balas Hinata. Matanya kembali terpusat ke arah lapangan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini Hinata memakai bando putih dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai bebas, tidak dikepang dua seperti yang sering ia lihat sehari-hari.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas. "Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun saat jalan-jalan tadi. Rupanya semuanya berkumpul di sini ya? Kenapa kakek tidak memberitahuku ada acara seperti ini," keluhnya.

Senyum manis terulas di bibir mungil Hinata. "Aaa…hari ini HUT desa Konoha yang ke-99, b-biasanya kami memang selalu mengadakan lomba-lomba untuk memeriahkan acara s-setiap tahunnya…A-Ayo Ayah!" ujar Hinata yang langsung menyemangati ayahnya yang terlihat tengah bermain olahraga yang sudah tak asing lagi.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata ke lapang desa. Sekumpulan makhluk tinggi besar dengan pakaian wanita yang biasa dikenal dengan nama 'daster', tampak kesulitan menggiring bola sampai gawang. Walaupun mereka terlihat cucok boo, dari cara mereka berlari, jakun yang terlihat saat menyundul bola, dan kumis itu? Siapapun tahu kalau yang bermain itu adalah sekumpulan pria dewasa.

Sasuke menatap prihatin ke arah mereka. Masa perasaan laki-laki dipermainkan seperti itu? Bayangkan bila dirinya yang ada dalam posisi seperti itu?

Di saat para pria dewasa tersebut tengah mempertahankan sisa-sisa harga diri mereka yang terinjak-injak, yang lain malah terlihat menikmati tontonan yang tersuguh secara gratis di depan mereka. Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan.

_Duuak!_

Salah seorang tokoh masyarakat berambut klimis menyundul bola yang diberikan padanya.

"Waaaa…rambutku kotor!" jeritnya frustasi memegangi rambutnya yang telah berubah warna. Harusnya dia sadar dari tadi kalau bola tersebut kotor akibat lumpur yang dihasilkan injakkan-injakkan kaki mereka di lapang yang digenangi air.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih dengan setia memberikan kata-kata penyemangat masa muda pada Ayahnya yang ikut bermain di lapang sana. Walau Sasuke tidak begitu yakin kalau Hiashi-san bisa mendengar suaranya-mengingat suara Hinata yang sangat kecil, tertelan oleh puluhan warga yang ikut bersorak saat Kepala Desa mereka menggiring bola semakin mendekati gawang. Dan …

GOOOOOLLLLL…!

"Yeeeeaaahhh…"

"Hebat pisaaaaan euuuyyy!"

Satu gol kemenangan untuk RW 03.

Semua penonton bersorak gembira. Tak terkecuali Hinata yang melompat girang bukan main. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum juga melihat Hinata yang lain dari biasanya itu.

Saat itu Sasuke masih tersenyum. Ya, ia masih tersenyum. Hingga kemudian senyumnya memudar ketika melihat Hinata melakukan gerakkan menerjang ke arahnya, merangkul bahunya dan dengan cepat…menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Mulutnya terbuka. Wajahnya memucat. Kaget.

Penonton kecewa. Kenapa harus di pipi?

Lima detik telah berlalu. Tapi Hinata masih menekankan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke. Lama. Sangaaaaat lama sampai fic ini kembali dilanjut.

**/TBC\**

* * *

Gomeeen..kalo apdetnya lama! Baru dapet waktu buat nulis ini, terus kena WB lagi. Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje aja. Makasiiih banget Ui ucapkan buat para readers yang udah setia sama fic ini. Apalagi yang udah susah-susah review. Walau tidak bisa disebutin satu persatu, tapi…I love you all…kalian adalah pembangkit semangatku. Maaf juga kalo OOC-nya keterlaluan.

Kushina: Kurang ajar! Suami yang sangat aku cintai dan aku banggakan, dijadikan petani kayak gitu~ DX

Ui: wokwokwokwok

Chap 2 kemarin udah diedit. Salah ngetik nama ya, Yakumo! Yakumo! Bukan, Sakumo! Siapa sih yang ngetiknya, bisa salah nama begitu?*ngeles kayak bajaj*

Lalu...bagaimanakah nasib si Sasuke yang diterjang sama Hinata yang kelewat bahagia karena Hiashi nyetak gol? Apakah dia akan mati muda sesuai dengan kutukan Ki Oro? Atau...gimana?*malah nanya* Dan kenapa Hinata harus nyium di pipi? Kenapa bukan di leher saja?*dijedukkin*

Okidoki, tunggu di chap selanjutnya!(maybe)

Berkenan untuk review lagi?:D

Ciao!


	4. Berdua Lebih Baik

**_*_~_*~..:_ONIGIRLY_:..~*~*_**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:

.

**»—«**

**Sasuke & Hinata**

**»—«**

.

_**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Alternate Universe. OoC yang keterlaluan. Gaje. Gila. Dan keabsurdan yang tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

.

_J U S T F O R F U N_

Happy reading, Minna-san~

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata tersadar dari kekhilafan terbesarnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik bibirnya dari pipi wangi Sasuke dan…blush, wajahnya terasa terbakar saat melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kegugupan tingkat akut saat personil Uchiha yang paling malang itu memandanginya dengan tatapan horor.

"K-kau…"

Dalam situasi aneh seperti ini Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa jantungnya hanya memompa seluruh darahnya pada satu tempat saja-tepatnya wajah. Efek terlalu gembira atas Hiashi yang mencetak gol kemenangan ternyata berdampak buruk untuk saat ini. Bisa-bisanya ia lepas kendali dan malah mencium orang-lawan jenisnya-dalam kondisi sehat wal'afiat plus tidak sedang dipengaruhi alkohol. Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin lari ke hutan saja dan bersembunyi selama-lamanya di sana.

Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah, reaksi Sasuke-san yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya.

Lalu Hinata berharap Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti apa? Menatapnya malu-malu dengan pipi merona atau malah menginginkan Sasuke menciumnya balik?

Ah, mungkin bukan hanya Sasuke, orang lain pun pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Ma..maaf.." ucap Hinata dengan punggung dibungkukkan berulang kali.

Aura Sasuke masih tidak berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu meski kupingnya terus-menerus mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf. Tangannya bergerak memegang bagian pipi yang menjadi pelampiasan nafsu bejat Hinata. Sebenarnnya kakeknya sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini dari semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kembali ke suatu sore yang cerah dimana Sasuke tertimpa panci dan pingsan saat puteri kades itu mencoba menyentuhnya. Gadis ini memang harus diwaspadai.

Dilatari oleh ratusan warga yang masih mengikuti motto dangdut kriminal: tak goyang, barbel melayang, Hinata dan Sasuke masih berpandangan-atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Sasuke yang masih kukuh memandang Hinata, karena gadis itu sudah menundukkan kepala dan menciutkan badannya. Tidak kuat menerima tatapan Sasuke yang bahkan terlihat seratus kali lebih tajam dari golok yang baru selesai diasah.

Bagus! Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang mempedulikan apa yang barusan terjadi diantara keduanya. Sasuke baru saja berniat meninggalkan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang berteriak.

"AWAAAAS…!"

Tidak usah berteriak dengan nada setinggi itu. Sasuke bukan kalong!

BUAGH!

Sasuke memang bukan kalong, tapi suara barusan cukup menandakan kalau dia baru saja menjadi salah satu korban hantaman bola nyasar dari lapangan.

Bruuk!

"S-Sasuke-san..!" Hinata dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut -kaget- segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah dan garis-garis bola tercetak manis di sekeliling wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yang ini pas ulang tahunnya yang ke-5."

"Ini…pas Sasuke jatuh ke parit saat belajar naik sepeda. Kakaknya yang mengambil foto ini."

"Dan lihat, ini ayah dan ibunya Sasuke."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika kakek Madara memperlihatkan album berisi foto-foto keluarga Uchiha padanya. Hinata mulai bisa menyimpulkan kalau rata-rata keluarga Uchiha, memiliki mata berwarna hitam pekat dengan paras jauh di atas garis kemiskinan. Terlebih lagi diantara beberapa foto kerabat yang Madara tunjukkan kepadanya, memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa –mirip- bagai pinang dibelah dua, membuat Hinata punya pemikiran kalau keluarga Uchiha itu punya kecenderungan berkembang biak dengan cara membelah diri.

"Ini…Sasuke-san?"

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Hinata salah menebak. "Bukan. Yang itu kakaknya. Sasuke itu yang ini…" telunjuk kakek itu mengarah pada foto seorang anak kecil bertopi biru yang memeluk sebelah kaki ibunya.

"Eh?" Hinata menutup mulutnya, gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan tawa kecil tertahan. "A-aku kira ini anak perempuan," celetuknya.

Kakek Madara pun ikut tertawa bersama Hinata. "Ya, ya, Sasuke dulu mirip anak perempuan yang manis," kenangnya. "Waktu kecil, kalau habis difoto, biasanya Sasuke langsung sakit, loh!"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya!" kakek Madara semakin antusias saja. "Dan lihat juga ini, Hinata. Foto kasur yang kena ompol Sasuke. Usianya waktu itu…kira-kira empat tahunan," kali ini kakek Madara dengan bangga memperlihatkan foto kasur lipat berwarna putih dengan bagian basah berwarna kuning di tengah-tengahnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut sambil menerka-nerka siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mengambil foto tak penting seperti ini?

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar kata foto, Sasuke dan ngompol dari ruang tamu. Plester berwarna putih menempel dengan penuh percaya diri di hidung remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut. Berkat tubrukkan bola nyasar kemarin, tulang hidungnya sedikit mengalami keretakan, untung tidak serius.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" heran, Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata saat dengan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok tersebut duduk dengan kepala menunduk bersama kakeknya di sofa ruang tamu.

Kakek Madara menggerutu saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terbilang kurang sopan saat bangun tidur.

Dan sebuah handuk besar pun melayang tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Sebelum itu, berpakaianlah yang sopan, Sas!" rupanya kakeknya yang sudah melemparkan handuk tersebut -protes karena Sasuke hanya memakai kaos singlet berwarna hitam dan celana pendek saja. Padahal di sini ada anak gadis yang tampak sangat risih akibat melihat penampilannya yang anonoh.

"Ini juga aku mau mandi, kek!" jawab Sasuke malas. Berjalan menuju dapur -berniat membawa perlengkapan mandi- dengan menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya.

"Setelah mandi, kau pergi belanja ke pasar bareng Hinata ya!"

Sasuke langsung melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur. "Kakek bilang apa barusan?" rasanya tadi ia mendengar Madara mengatakan hal yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Setelah mandi, kau pergi belanja ke pasar bareng Hinata," ulang kakeknya. "Beli daging ayam!"

Hinata tampak ingin protes. "Ta-tapi Madara-san, a-aku hanya mau m-mengambil fotocopy-an yang diminta oleh ayah."

Madara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai. "Itu gampang, Hinata. Sasuke sudah menyiapkannya kok. Lagipula, tadi kau bilang akan pergi ke pasar membeli sayur, kan? Kebetulan Sasuke tidak tahu jalan ke pasar, makanya dia bisa ikut bersamamu. Takutnya nanti dia malah kesasar," dan orang tua itu tertawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" sahut Sasuke cepat. Jelas sangat keberatan. "Kenapa tidak kakek sendiri saja yang pergi?"

"Kakek punya urusan penting, Sas. Jadi tidak ada waktu pergi ke pasar," ungkapnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Urusan penting katanya? Oh, jangan bilang kalau kakeknya itu akan mengikuti arisan panci lagi bersama dengan ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah.

"Cuma beli daging ayam, kok. Nanti siang kita akan kedatangan tamu," ia melirik ke arah Hinata, minta persetujuan. "Hinata juga tidak keberatan kan?" pintanya dengan tatapan memelas. Meyakinkan kalau kakek di depannya ini adalah orang yang butuh dukungannya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Rasanya memang tidak ada salahnya menolong Madara-san. Tapi pergi belanja berdua dengan Sasuke-san, itulah yang jadi permasalahannya. Apalagi dari sikapnya hari ini yang terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke-san sangat tidak menyukainya, pasti gara-gara kemarin juga. Ah, tapi siapa tahu dengan mengajaknya pergi belanja bersama, Hinata bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan sedikit mengubah mood-nya yang terlihat sangat buruk, batin Hinata lagi.

Dan akhirnya, setelah memikirkan hal-hal baik dan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia pergi dengan Sasuke, Hinata menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk setuju. "Ba-baiklah."

Madara tersenyum senang, sedangkan Sasuke kembali memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak permintaan kakeknya.

* * *

.

.

.

Canggung adalah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini. Meski sudah lewat sepuluh menit lima belas detik mereka meninggalkan rumah kakek Madara, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata, masih menjunjung tinggi arti kalimat: diam itu emas. Apalagi jika mengingat insiden memalukan yang terjadi kemarin. Hinata harus ngomong apa?

Sebenarnya bukan begitu juga sih. Hanya saja keduanya memang sulit untuk sedikit saja mengapresiasikan apa yang mereka rasakan. Mengingat pada dasarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara dan diperparah dengan pasangan duetnya kali ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sekali lagi, si Hinata, yang sudah santer sekali seantero desa, kalau gadis berperawakan mungil ini punya sifat pemalu stadium akhir. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin tercipta suasana ceria -perbincangan kecil- yang biasanya sering terjadi di tengah-tengah pasangan muda-mudi masa kini kalau pemerannya adalah mereka berdua?

Tapi mereka bukanlah pasangan-pasangan yang dimaksudkan tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendapat perintah untuk pergi ke pasar untuk belanja dan hanya sebuah kebetulan, puteri kades ini juga punya tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, kalau tak sedikit orang yang bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya hanya karena kebetulan saja.

"Gaara-chan!"

Dan juga kebetulan sekali Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara-chan -teman masa kecilnya- yang terlihat sedang memandikan kerbau peliharaannya yang bernama Shukaku, di sungai kecil dekat sawah milik ayahnya. Hinata menampilkan senyum secerah kamera 8.0 megapixel dan berjalan ke tempat dimana pemuda berambut merah itu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hoi!" serunya malas yang kali ini harus berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki dengan tato di dahinya. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Ne, kau baru selesai, Gaara-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut. Memasang senyum manis meski Gaara sudah membuang mukanya ke samping akibat malu dipanggil 'chan' oleh Hinata di depan orang asing.

"Ya," balas Gaara pendek dengan anggukkan kepala. Mengguyur si Shukaku dengan air dan membersihkan kotoran bekas lumpur yang menempel di tubuh kerbau besar tersebut.

Gaara adalah teman semasa kecil Hinata. Dari dulu mereka selalu bersama. Laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah keturunan Konoha-Amsterdam (rambut merahnya dari Sabaku-san, kulit putihnya berasal dari ibunya, Karura-san, dan wajah tampannya…dari dokter yang mengurusi persalinan Karura-san) seperti perkataan dokter tersebut: "Wah, bayinya tampan, seperti dokternya!" dan Gaara bersyukur ibunya memilih wajah sang dokter untuk menginspirasi wajahnya.

Sehari-hari Gaara selalu tampak bermain dengan kerbau kesayangannya, si Shukaku. Dan yang membuat aneh orang-orang desa akan kerbau berbadan besar milik Gaara adalah, kerbau bernama Shukaku ini hanya memiliki satu ekor/buntut, makanya sering dipanggil Ichibi.

Memang biasanya kerbau punya berapa ekor, gitu?

Sewaktu kecil dulu, Gaara adalah anak yang riang, manis, suka bermain boneka beruang dan Hinata ingat betul akan cengirannya yang sensasional –tapi merinding jika harus membayangkan dalam wujudnya yang sekarang.

Hingga sampai suatu ketika Gaara berubah jadi pendiam, dingin, cuek, dan jarang bicara saat memasuki usia tujuh tahun.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, Gaara jadi pendiam setelah dipaksa masuk pesantren oleh ayahnya sendiri. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin saja Gaara terlibat cinta lokasi dengan salah satu santriwati di sana. Atau mungkin juga depresi saat mengetahui santriwati yang disukainya malah lebih memilih bersama dengan guru pesantrennya dibandingkan dengannya yang berpenampilan mirip ketua geng ini.

Tapi kabar baiknya, meskipun ia bersikap dingin pada semua orang, setidaknya Gaara selalu wewajibkan diri menyapa bila berpapasan dengannya. Inilah yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa," Hinata mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam di sampingnya, lalu kembali menatap Gaara. "P-perkenalkan, ini Sasuke-san cucu dari—"

"Aku sudah tahu," potong Gaara cepat, tampak tidak tertarik mengikuti sesi perkenalan tak penting seperti ini. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Meneliti penampilan pemuda kota di depannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Ouh…jadi ini Sasuke yang sering dibicarakan oleh kakak perempuannya di rumah? Satu-satunya pihak yang paling bertanggung jawab atas insiden runtuhnya jembatan desa beberapa hari yang lalu itu? Kabarnya juga, kemarin pagi dia pingsan kena lemparan bola nyasar di lapangan desa. Hidungnya yang merah itu sudah membuktikan semuanya.

Hm. Setelah melihat langsung begini, rasanya Gaara tak heran lagi kalau ada Sasuke, pabrik cat langsung pindah ke wajah –seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya dan para gadis lainnya. Jelas terlihat sekali kan, kalau si Sasuke ini pakai susuk-mungkin dipasang di rambutnya.

Sementara dari pihak Sasuke pun tak mau kalah. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki yang punya lingkar mata super hitam ini terus menatapanya dengan pandangan mencibir. Che! Sasuke cermati tiap detail penampilan pemuda desa di depannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Senyum sinis tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Ouh…jadi ini Gaara yang sering diceritakan oleh kakeknya? Tidak sebagus apa yang diceritakan. Suaranya rada ngondek gitu (menurut Sasuke), sangat tidak sensual -hush maksudnya tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang mirip preman insomnia.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk sekedar melemparkan death glare andalan masing-masing. Gaara bahkan sampai lupa akan tugas awalnya yang sedang memandikan kerbaunya.

Pemuda Sabaku itu memicingkan matanya, melirik ke arah Hinata yang melakukan kebiasaannya yang tak pernah berubah, memelintir ujung bajunya. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Heh?" Hinata agak tersentak. Ia menggaruk pipi kanannya, dan tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara, gadis berambut gelap itu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh teman masa kecilnya dengan nada riang. "Oh, a-aku dan Sasuke-san akan pergi b-belanja ke pasar."

Duaaar! Semburan lahar panas keluar dari kepala merah Gaara.

Kenyataan bahwa Hinata datang bersama dengan laki-laki asing ini ke tempatnya saja sudah membuat dunianya seakan runtuh seketika sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Apalagi sekarang Hinata terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi ke pasar dengan si Sasuke ini. Grrrr…

Mungkin jika gadis lain, Gaara tidak akan ambil pusing. Tapi yang terlibat kali ini adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata! Selama ini Gaara tidak pernah keberatan jika Hinata belanja dengan Hiashi-san, atau berkomentar banyak jika Hinata pergi bersama Neji. Tapi Hinata pergi dengan laki-laki bersusuk ini…benar-benar berita buruk!

Dan mungkin juga ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara sampai sebegitu OOC-nya menanggapi hal ini. Maklum saja, dari kecil tumbuh bersama, kurang afdol rasanya kalau tidak ada bubuk-bubuk bernama 'suka' diantara Gaara dan Hinata. Meski Gaara yang mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Hinata, agaknya Hinata malah terkesan kurang peka.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Shukaku terbatuk-batuk. Entah tersedak lumpur atau ia pun turut merasakan kegalauan hati yang dialami oleh Gaara. Pernah dengar kan, istilah ikatan batin antara majikan dan hewan peliharaannya?

"Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?" Sasuke mengeluh bosan dan langsung mendapat delikkan kesal dari Gaara.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya, Hinata!" tiba-tiba Gaara berkata dingin.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sekarang Gaara jadi terdengar seperti ayahnya saja.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi!" kata Gaara. "Tidak ada alasan!"

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melarang-larang begini pada Hinata, apalagi marah-marah di depannya. Gaara? Marah? Jangan bercanda. Yang seperti ini saja ia sudah cukup bersabar.

"Ta-tapi…a-aku hanya mau membeli s-sayur dan kue.." lirih Hinata sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Dengusan kecil mulai terdengar. "Aku juga hanya ingin membeli daging ayam. Setelah itu kami akan langsung pulang," sela Sasuke. Sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara tentang dirinya. Seolah ia hanya mengarang cerita tentang pergi belanja ke pasar, padahal berniat menjual Hinata. Begitu kan, yang ada di pikiranmu, Gaara?

"Tapi kalau kau tetap keberatan…biar aku pergi sendiri saja," sejujurnya Sasuke menyesali perkataannya kali ini. Ia membutuhkan Hinata sebagai petunjuk jalannya menuju pasar. Karena ia terlalu malas jika harus bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar dimana biasanya mereka berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari. Dengan adanya Hinata, setidaknya semuanya akan lebih mudah.

Hinata memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa. Padahal jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa menemaninya pergi belanja ke pasar.

Sedangkan Gaara, ia mulai menghela nafas berat melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata berubah seperti ingin menangis. Selalu saja begini. Dia tidak punya sedikitpun wewenang untuk melarang apa yang ingin Hinata lakukan.

Gaara pun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata. Sangat tidak rela sebenarnya, teman dari kecilnya lebih memilih pergi bersama laki-laki bermata gelap ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Susuk yang digunakan oleh laki-laki ini benar-benar ampuh. Akhirnya Gaara kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya membersihkan Shukaku.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu," Gaara kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Tidak peduli pada Hinata yang kali ini berganti menatap punggungnya. Ia tidak suka melihat Hinata bersedih. "Kalau memang perginya sebentar, kau boleh pergi dengannya."

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Gaara berkata demikian. Heran dengan sifatnya yang gampang berubah-ubah setiap waktu. Dari kecil, jalan pikiran temannya ini memang sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi kali ini Hinata merasa senang. Pipinya bersemu merah saat tersenyum. "Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu…Gaara-chan m-mau kubelikan kue apa?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir, tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Hinata dan bilang, "Hello Panda."

Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dan membuang muka ke samping. Sensasi menahan tawa dicampur hampir muntah saat mendengar jawaban Gaara barusan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kebetulan sekali," gumam Hinata pelan, matanya berbinar. Sasuke melirik Hinata dan mendapatkan senyuman manis dari gadis berponi di sampingnya.

"Kita i-ikut menumpang saja dengan ibu-ibu itu sampai pasar," katanya dengan jari telunjuk terarah ke depan, dimana tampak beberapa wanita paruh baya yang sibuk mengangkut keranjang dan karung-karung berisikan sayur dan buah-buahan hasil panen ke atas mobil Suzuki pick-up berwarna hitam di pinggir jalan sana.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" jelas sangat terkejut dengan usul dari Hinata.

Tapi tanpa menunggu dulu persetujuan dari Sasuke, Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah mobil pick-up tersebut dan mulai menyapa beberapa wanita di sana. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih dan lagi-lagi (terpaksa) mengikuti gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

"Pe-permisi…" sapa Hinata.

Salah seorang ibu menoleh dan membalas sapaan Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan! Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

"Umm…begini, bibi," Hinata menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke yang berjalan malas menyusulnya dari belakang. "Bo-bolehkan aku ikut m-menumpang dengan bibi s-semua sampai ke pasar?" ungkap Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh! Disuruh pak kades belanja ya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap. Hinata langsung mengangguk. Senang karena diperbolehkan ikut menumpang.

"A-aku bersama dengan cucu dari Madara-san," kata Hinata. "Namanya…Sasuke-san," Hinata memperkenalkan laki-laki yang baru saja mengambil tempat berdiri di sampingnya pada ibu-ibu tersebut. Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke menoleh dan membungkukkan badannya.

Para ibu dan setengah janda (yang baru saja mengajukan surat cerai dan sedang dalam tahap pengadilan) beranggotakan enam orang itu pun, memandangi brondong berjaket hitam satu ini dari atas sampai bawah tanpa mengedipkan mata. Sasuke ini punya body yang…sluuurp. Bibirnya juga…unffff.

Mendadak para ibu tersebut mulai cari perhatian dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka genit. Bahkan ada yang berani membuka beberapa kancing bajunya, berharap dirape. Busyet! Si Sasuke juga pilih-pilih, kali, bu.

Jadi begitulah. Selain melihat fotonya yang dimuat di koran, mereka sama sekali belum melihat tampang asli cucu dari Uchiha Madara-san. Ternyata memang benar dugaan mereka, wajahnya memang tidak beda jauh dari kakek berumur 70-an itu saat masih remaja dulu. Madara saat masih belia, memang jadi rebutan saat itu.

"Hey, jangan suka menggoda daun muda!" celetuk sopir mobil yang daritadi bergabung bersama para ibu ini. "Inget, suami sama anak di rumah," katanya mengingatkan.

Para ibu berdecak sebal. Tuduhan tersebut jelas dibantah mentah-mentah oleh mereka yang pada dasarnya hanya berusaha menjadi warga teladan yang ingin membantu, hanya itu saja. Tanpa ada niat tersembunyi seperti; mencari kesempatan untuk berduaan, menculiknya, atau malah menjodohkannya dengan puteri mereka di rumah.

"Sudah selesai belum?" suara sang sopir kembali terdengar. "Kalau sudah, semuanya cepat naik!" perintahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mesin mobil yang dihidupkan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang ketinggalan dan keranjang berisi sayur dan buah sudah diangkut semua, Hinata dan para ibu satu-persatu mulai naik ke atas mobil, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terus menggerutu sebal karena terpaksa duduk di atas karung berisi buah kelapa akibat ketiadaan tempat. Hinata sih enak, dapat tempat duduk yang setidaknya, layak diduduki. Lah, dia?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pasar hanya diisi oleh obrolan standar khas ibu-ibu mengenai gossip selebriti, uang belanja, maraknya pencuri jemuran dan lain-lain. Sasuke menguap bosan. Ia mulai penasaran, sebenarnya seberapa besar stamina yang dimiliki oleh ibu-ibu ini sampai kuat memperbincangkan hal-hal tidak penting hingga puluhan menit tanpa henti?

Tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan hal tersebut, Sasuke meniup poni rambutnya yang menjuntai ke depan, dan…dan…tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap objek yang sangat menggiurkan. Tepat di sisi tubuh Hinata –Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Para ibu mulai kasak-kusuk dan tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat daun muda yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, memandang pada satu titik dengan tatapan bernafsu- yang tentu saja bagi kaum ibu yang sudah berpengalaman, adalah pandangan ingin memakan atau melahap mangsa.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya salah satu dari ibu-ibu yang tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke menoleh. "Memangnya boleh?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Silakan…" serunya dengan wajah sumringah sambil mendekatkan keranjang berisi buah tomat yang disimpan di pinggir tubuh Hinata itu pada Sasuke.

"Makan sebanyak yang kau suka. Ini tomat kualitas terbaik di desa kami loh!" seorang ibu berambut cokelat sedikit menambahkan.

"Hn. Terima kasih," Sasuke berucap rendah sambil mengambil satu buah tomat dari keranjangnya.

"Hinata-chan juga, ambil saja kalau mau.." tawar seorang wanita yang Hinata kenal bernama Siti Kurenai binti Yuuhi.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak," tolaknya lembut. Dia kurang begitu suka dengan buah tomat. Hinata lebih suka buah strawberi atau apel. Dan nampaknya kali ini ia harus sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada keranjang berisi strawberi ataupun apel di mobil yang ditumpanginya ini.

Mobil masih terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sasuke mengambil satu buah tomat lagi dan melirik ke arah Hinata yang hanya mengangguk-angguk lugu mendengar percakapan dari ibu-ibu di depannya. Kadang-kadang mata mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan lengang sambil menggigit tomat di tangannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali mendengarkan obrolan ibu-ibu tersebut yang kali ini memasuki perbincangan: tanda-tanda suami mulai menyeleweng.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, mereka sampai juga di pasar. Sasuke bergegas turun dari mobil, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Keduanya membungkuk sopan seraya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah diberi tumpangan gratis sampai ke sini.

"T-terima kasih atas tumpangannya, bibi," ucap Hinata pelan. "Kami berdua pergi dulu," pamitnya. Para ibu mengganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Beberapa diantaranya sedikit tidak rela melepas kepergian Sasuke.

Setelah dua tubuh remaja itu menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang, barulah terdengar salah seorang wanita memekik keras. "Hah? Tomatnya habis?"

"Apa? Habis?" reaksi sama ditunjukkan dari wanita berambut hitam dengan sanggul besarnya.

"Tadi kan yang makan hanya Sasuke-san saja?"

"Jadi dia memakan habis satu keranjang penuh tomat yang akan kita jual?" ujar Kurenai tidak percaya.

* * *

.

.

.

Baiklah, kita lupakan sejenak tentang aksi kebinatangan Sasuke yang membuat kesal ibu-ibu barusan. Kali ini remaja berambut jabrik itu mulai capek karena setelah berkeliling cukup lama dan mampir ke beberapa kios daging, daging ayam pesanan dari kakeknya belum juga didapatnya. Sudah habis, adalah jawaban yang pasti diberikan oleh pemilik kios saat Sasuke menanyakan "Apakah di sini ada daging ayam?"

Sementara Hinata yang menemani Sasuke pun, kelihatan mulai kelelahan berkeliling pasar untuk mencari daging ayam. Kakinya mulai terasa sakit.

"S-Sasuke-san, kita coba ke pedagang yang itu," ajak Hinata kemudian, menunjuk pada satu tempat penjualan daging di depannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk dan keduanya pun berjalan menghampiri tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata tadi.

Tapi bukannya menyambut pembeli atau apa, si penjual daging yang hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih itu malah sibuk dengan ponsel yang ia dekatkan ke telinganya. Sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Iya, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku salah udah nyuekin kamu sampai kamu ketabrak mobil kemarin," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang dari awal memang sudah berantakkan. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

Benar apa yang dikatakan orang, untuk urusan cinta, orang memang bisa jadi lebay.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih lama, Sasuke berinisiatif bertanya pada sang pedagang. "Pak?"

Si pedagang menoleh, baru sadar kalau ada pembeli. Setelah say good bye dengan lawan bicaranya, ia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Cari daging apa ya, dek?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Apa di sini daging ayamnya masih ada?" ujar Sasuke langsung.

"Oh…daging ayamnya sudah habis," katanya dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Bagaimana kalau ini…daging macan kumbang!" pria itu menawarkan daging berwarna merah segar yang dijualnya. "Kualitas terbaik! Dijamin!"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan heran. "Macan kumbang?" gumam mereka bersamaan yang mendapat anggukkan kepala dan acungan jempol dari sang penjual daging.

Anda tahu sendiri lah, jaman sekarang susah sekali mencari daging macan kumbang kualitas terbaik-tentu saja dilihat dari populasinya yang semakin sedikit. Apalagi hal ini dikarenakan dari pihak macan sendiri yang kerap kali tidak mau dikawin silangkan dengan kumbang, dengan alasan 'kurang level', dan meski pemerintah sudah melakukan upaya kawin gantung, tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan kekeraskepalaan macan yang ingin mencari pendamping hidupnya sendiri.

Sasuke mulai menimbang-nimbang perkataan si penjual daging ini. Tapi meski telah lewat beberapa menit, ia belum bisa menentukannya juga. Dan akhirnya, berhubung Sasuke bukanlah termasuk anggota Asosiasi Orang-Orang Miskin Pulsa, buru-buru ia merogoh saku celananya untuk menghubungi sang kakek untuk meminta petunjuk. "Hallo, kakek?"

"Ya, ada apa, Sas?" saat ini Madara tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bumbu-bumbu masaknya. Bagian kiri kepalanya sengaja ia miringkan agar benda pintar yang menghubungkan antara dia dan Sasuke yang terselip di bahu kirinya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Sementara kedua tangannya aktif bekerja memotong bawang dan cabai merah.

"Kakek, daging ayamnya habis. Bisa tidak diganti dengan daging macan kumbang?"

Terdengar suara 'bruuush' saat Madara menuangkan air panas ke atas wajan.

Madara berdecak. "Sas, kakek ini mau masak opor ayam, bukan opor macan kumbang!" sewotnya. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cucunya yang kadang-kadang menyebalkan. Tapi tetap saja ganteng.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah berkeliling ke setiap pedagang di pasar ini. Tapi daging ayamnya memang sudah habis semua…" keluhnya.

"Ah, itu hanya alasanmu saja," Madara berkomentar pedas di seberang sana. "Pokoknya beli daging ayam, jangan yang lain!"

Tuutt

"Ba-bagaimana, Sasuke-san?" Hinata tampak ragu untuk bertanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku beli dagingnya lima kilo," katanya pada pedagang daging tersebut. Dia sudah lelah mencari kemana-mana. Lebih baik membeli daging macan kumbang daripada tidak bawa daging sama sekali ke rumah kan?

Setelah selesai membeli daging, mereka mampir ke kios penjualan sayur –karena Hinata memang berniat membeli beberapa sayur untuk memasak di rumah.

"I-ini harganya berapa, pak?" Hinata menunjukkan beberapa sayur pilihannya pada pemilik kios.

"Lima belas ribu."

Astaganagabonarjadilimajuta biasanya tidak semahal ini. Hinata nyaris mengalami serangan jantung di saat itu juga. "Ma-mahal sekali…biasanya h-hanya tujuh ribu," gumamnya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan berat. Tapi tetap saja tangannya terulur mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan lembaran uang di dalamnya berniat membayarnya dengan uang pas. Kan tadi Hinata sudah bertanya harga sayurnya berapa, jadi agak malu kalau tidak jadi beli.

Telinga Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendengar gumamam pelan Hinata. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Paham akan situasi yang terjadi. Ia memang tidak pernah belanja ke pasar tradisional. Tapi Sasuke ingat, ia pernah ikut beberapa kali belanja dengan ibunya saat masih kecil. Ia tahu, dalam kegiatan berdagang, semua penjual selalu menginginkan keuntungan yang besar. Tapi dengan menetapkan harga yang tinggi dan jauh dari biasanya, ini jelas-jelas merugikan konsumen –apalagi jika konsumennya orang seperti Hinata. Dan dalam kondisi seperti ini, jelas gadis itu perlu mendapatkan sedikit bantuan.

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke menginterupsi sebentar kegiatan jual beli yang tengah berlangsung. Tepat pada saat itu juga Hinata menghadiahinya tatapan super bingung saat tubuh Sasuke bergerak mengambil alih tepat di depannya dan membuatnya hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Hei, pak! Kalau harganya lebih dari tujuh ribu, kami tidak jadi beli," ujar Sasuke dengan tambahan gebrakkan keras di tempat sayur. Tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin ala Yakuza -hasil latihan dengan ayahnya- dilancarkan pada sang pedagang yang kelihatannya mulai bereaksi.

Penasaran akan seperti apa jadinya, Hinata mengintip dari sisi lengan Sasuke.

Sang pedagang tampak risih kali ini. Padahal gadis tadi bisa dijatuhkan dengan mudah hanya dengan sekali ucap. Tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian penukaran pembeli seperti ini. Oke, dia tidak boleh kalah hanya karena seorang anak remaja nakal yang mungkin kawin muda akibat pergaulan bebas yang berdiri di depannya. "Tujuh ribu terlalu rendah, anak muda! Tiga belas ribu!"

"Kalau begitu enam ribu!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau mau membuatku bangkrut?" sembur sang pedagang. Ia mulai melipat lengan bajunya. "Sebelas ribu!"

"Lima ribu!"

"Apa?"

Baru kali ini Hinata menyaksikan sendiri adegan tawar-menawar ekstrim seperti ini. Sasuke malah akan semakin menurunkan harga jika pak pedagang itu belum juga menetapkan harga yang diinginkannya. Ia yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir, berdoa semoga Sasuke yang akan keluar sebagai juaranya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian.

"Ini penawaran terakhir dariku, nak…sepuluh ribu!" katanya dengan nada tak ikhlas. Mengusap keringat yang mengaliri keningnya sementara dalam hati super dongkol dan mengutuk pembeli kurang ajar ini.

"Haaah…" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kita pergi saja, Hinata!"

Pedagang laki-laki itu malah terlihat panik saat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata hendak pergi meninggalkan kiosnya.

"Ekkh..tu-tunggu, jangan pergi dulu!" jangan dong, mereka kan pembeli pertamanya. Di cuaca sepanas ini, setelah lima jam lebih berjualan tanpa satupun pembeli yang melirik kiosnya, tak mungkin ia akan melepaskan begitu saja pembeli satu-satunya ini.

"Tujuh ribu! Ya, kalian bisa membelinya tujuh ribu saja," katanya cepat-cepat sambil memasukkan sayuran tersebut ke kantong plastik putih.

Smirk.

"Tujuh ribu saja," sang pedagang itu mengangsurkan plastik putih berisi sayuran yang dijualnya pada Hinata. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai pembelinya ini pergi dan pindah ke kios sayur di depan sana. Itu kan kios sayur saingan terberatnya!

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. "Harganya tujuh ribu, Hinata. Jadi beli tidak?"

"Heh?" Hinata tersentak.

Komat-kamit, sang pedagang membaca doa agar Hinata jadi membeli sayur miliknya.

"Oh, i-iya..aku beli."

Sang pedagang langsung sujud syukur.

Dengan begitu Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan dan membayarkannya pada sang pedagang yang terlihat seperti murid sekolah dasar yang gagal bersaing dalam acara cerdas cermat sekolah. Dan sebuah tangisan memilukan dari sang pemilik kios mengiringi kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata siang itu. Sungguh nasib sial harus punya pembeli macam Sasuke. Mudah-mudahan tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Dengan sebuah kantong plastik dalam jinjingannya, Hinata mengikuti langkah besar Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Dan saat Sasuke memutuskan mampir ke sebuah kios kue, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.

Pada hari ini Hinata mengambil satu pelajaran berarti. Jika ingin melakukan suatu hal itu harus didampingi oleh ahlinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tiga, Sasuke sampai di rumah dengan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Hinata sedang ada keperluan sebentar dengan anak kecil yang ditemuinya di jalan barusan. Nanti juga dia ke sini lagi.

"Baru pulang, Sas?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat penampakkan makhluk berambut hitam yang menyambut kedatangannya dari dalam rumah.

"Ayah?" gumamnya heran saat menemukan ayah yang 'membuangnya' sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sedang apa ayah di sini?"

Fugaku berdeham, sedikit tersinggung dengan nada bicara puteranya yang terdengar ketus. "Memangnya ayah tidak boleh pulang ke kampung halaman sendiri?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Yaaa…ia tak peduli.

Fugaku menghela nafas lega. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Madara, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi…matanya tertuju pada wajah Sasuke. "Loh, Sas. Hidungmu kenapa?" dengan sukarela Fugaku menyentuh hidung anaknya yang memerah.

Sontak saja Sasuke langsung meringis "Jangan sentuh!" pekiknya. Fugaku langsung menarik tangannya yang barusan ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Itachi mana?" tuntut Sasuke langsung pada ayahnya, menengokkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari mencari keberadaan sang kakak laki-lakinya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

Itachi ya? Fugaku mengingat kembali putera sulungnya itu.

Setelah sukses meresahkan para warga kota dengan aksi geng motornya, sulung Uchiha itu kembali mendaftarkan namanya di Bingo Book dengan kasus kriminal yang tak kalah mencengangkannya bagi keluarga Uchiha. Tak tanggung-tanggung kali ini Itachi terlibat kasus mutilasi dan pembantaian orangutan –yang untungnya, bukan pembantaian keluarga sendiri seperti yang terjadi di sinetron-sinetron televisi.

"Itachi…dia sedang ada keperluan mendadak, jadi tidak bisa ikut ke sini," ujar Fugaku hati-hati, takut ketahuan bohong. Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hm' tidak jelas, lalu memberikan kantong plastik yang daritadi ia jinjing pada kakeknya.

"Pe-permisi…"

Suara dengan nada lembut itu membuat ketiga pria Uchiha menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata agak terkejut saat melihat ada orang tak dikenal sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha sedang kedatangan tamu hari ini.

"Siapa?" Fugaku bergumam. Rasanya pernah mengenal gadis berambut indigo ini. Tapi…lupa.

"Itu Hinata-chan," kata Madara, sedikit membantu daya ingat Fugaku yang mulai menurun akibat faktor usia.

Fugaku mengerjap. Ia menghampiri gadis mungil dengan rok putih yang masih berdiri kaku di dekat pagar rumah. "Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan yang itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tangannya terulur menepuk bahu Hinata. "Hah, sekarang sudah besar ya? Cantik," pujinya.

Hinata tersipu malu dan hanya tersenyum canggung saat dipuji oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya ini. Ah, tapi kalau ia tak salah ingat, wajah pria dewasa ini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Benar! Foto orang di depannya ini pernah ia lihat di album yang kakek Madara tunjukkan padanya pagi tadi. Pria ini…ayahnya Sasuke-san.

Alis Sasuke terangkat naik, bingung kenapa ayahnya bisa mengenal Hinata. "Ayah kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja kenal," Fugaku menoleh pada Sasuke. "Dia ini kan anaknya Hiashi, yang pas masih kecil sering mandi bareng sama kamu loh, Sas!"

"Apa?" Sasuke terpekik, sementara Hinata hampir pingsan saat mendengarnya. Mandi bersama? Lelucon macam apalagi ini?

"Yah, tapi itu pas umur Sasuke baru dua tahunan, wajar kalau kau tidak ingat," Madara menyela sebentar. "Aku mau masak dulu," setelah mengatakannya, kakek tersebut segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini…" Sasuke memberikan map berwarna cokelat yang sengaja ia simpan di dekat kursi santai, agar bisa langsung diambil oleh Hinata.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku j-juga permisi pulang dulu," pamit Hinata setelah menerima map yang dititipkan Sasuke untuk diserahkan pada ayahnya. Sasuke dan Fugaku mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata-chan," pesan Fugaku. "Katakan pada ayahmu, kalau Fugaku-san ada di sini."

Hinata tersenyum. "A-akan kusampaikan," balasnya. Setelah membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, Hinata melangkah pergi.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengannya kan?"

Sasuke menoleh pada ayahnya. "Maksud ayah?"

Fugaku menarik nafas. "Maksud ayah adalah—"

Tapi sebelum Fugaku mengatakan apa yang ia maksudkan tadi, tiba-tiba saja suara Madara terdengar menggelegar dari dalam rumah.

"SASUKE! KAU INI BELI DAGING APA, HAH…!"

**«TBC»**

* * *

Hai! Hai! Hai! Author apdet kilat nich!*digiles traktor* umm…ngomong apaan ya? Bingung nih! Yang pasti maaf kalo apdetnya lamaaaaa banget dan ceritanya malah panjang absurd kayak gini. Udah ada warning lah di atasnya. =_=a

Idenya muncul pas saya pergi belanja bareng bibi ke pasar. Dan demi apa, saya ketemu sama tukang dagang jeruk yang mukanya mirip Derbi Romero*ngakak* asli, bukan genjutsu! Akhirnya terjadilah tawar menawar harga dengan kekalahan penjual jeruk. Dia ngasih harga murah gara-gara bibi saya bareng sama gadis manis (baca: saya) katanya. Huwakakaka*tertawa anggun* XDD

Shukaku: iiiih…jangan ketawa mulu, gue mau protes nih! Masa gue jadi kebo sih? Gue ini rakun taooo!*mencak-mencak*

Shena: Terus, gue musti salto, gitu? Lagian mana ada rakun yang ngebajak sawah, cumiiii~ Wah, kacau nih si Shukaku! XDD

Macan kumbang: Daging gue jangan dijual–jual sembarangan donk!*merangkak-rangkak* T_T

*tepar ngedengerin protesan dari para chara*

Dan makasiiih banget saya ucapkan buat para readers yang masih setia sama fic ini. I love you all…muach muach muach! :* dukungan jiwa muda kalian benar-benar membangkitkan semangat saya!

Makasih udah baca! Umm…apalagi ya? Ah, iya! Review lagi? Hehehehe :D

Ciao!


End file.
